Come Around
by mmluvsu
Summary: Ginny and Hermione find themselves going to the Christmas ball with two SlytherinsCOMPLETE!
1. Pansy's Problem

Ch.1-

Ginny stood outside of the Great Hall waiting for Hermione.

The ball was tomorrow night and neither of them had a dress yet.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I was running late, and they closed the library because Madame Pince is helping set up for the ball, and I know you have been waiting and its cold, but I just-"

"Mione, breathe, I think ill be ok, Hogsmead will be open for at least another six hours…ok?"

Ginny laughed at her best friend and they handed their slips to Professor McGonagall before heading over to the carriages.

"Actually, Gin, do you want to walk? I sort of wanted to talk to you about something, and I don't want to share a carriage with others and have them listen in."

"Yeah, I guess I need the exercise in order to fit into a dress right?"

Hermione looked doubtful at Ginny and furrowed her brows. _Ginny is so pretty, why does she talk about herself like that?_

At the time, Ginny lifted her mouth open towards the sky and tried to catch snowflakes on her tongue. When she was satisfied she closed her mouth and smiled again. Her teeth were white and her lips were red and full.

She looked like a warm marshmallow with her big puffy muggle jacket and white cap, contrasting well with her flaming red hair.

She had pleasant brown eyes that melted when she showed emotion and her petite frame was buried under layers of warm clothes to keep out the cold December weather.

"I can't believe the ball is tomorrow night Hermione."

"Yeah, well…about that Ginny, that's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Well then, shoot Mione, what's goin on."

"Ok, so you totally can't freak out ok Gin?"

Ginny nodded firmly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, so I sort of was going to go to the dance alone right? Well, I'm sort of not anymore."

"Ooh! Shocker Mione! You got a date!"

"No ok, so you know how me and Malfoy were supposed ton go together because we are the Heads and we are supposed to show inner house unity?"

"yeah, now your out of it, its cool."

"NO, that's the thing, he asked me."

"Huh"

"Draco asked me, for real, and I said yes."

Ginny's mouth was agape and she had a confused and dazed look on her gface.

"Oh, ok, cool."

"You're not upset about this?"

"No Mione, if I was upset, I would be yelling at you, and besides, why would I get upset, you had to go with Malfoy anyways, so now your actually gonna enjoy yourself, am I right?"

"Yes, I suppose that's right, but that will Ron and Harry think?"

"Well, they think that you have to go with him, so maybe you can avoid them about it altogether, and only if they ask, say something…"

"I suppose your right, oh! Gin lets go in there, please? It looks like they have dresses!"

"Nah, it looks expensive."

"Oh common Ginevra, it'll be fun."

Both the girls crossed the streets of Hogsmead and walked into a little shop called Belle en Paris.

"Cen I elp ou toz fiine laydeez 'er odaai?

The woman running the petite shop had a thick accent and was very beautiful and exotic.

"Yes, um we are both looking for dresses for our Christmas Ball, its tomorrow night and we are running a little late."

"Ohh! Es! Es! I cen elp ou wiz zat, vat type ov drez ar ou 'ooking fur?

"Umm, well the dress is supposed to be mystical, not just your ordinary type dress."

"I ev jus ze ting, er, vat is ur nam?"

"Oh, Hermione, and this is my best friend Ginny."

"Et iz me pleazurr, Hermionze y Jaeney."

"Ok, I was looking for something perhaps deep blue, or something."

"Yes, vell I will ev my aziztante elp wiz ur drezzez, er nam ez Mariya."

A very blonde woman with small spec and a light voice came bustling around with a measuring tape around her neck and bobby pins hanging from the hem of her shirt.

"Oh! Hullo there, I'm sorry, what can I help you with today ladies?"

The owner and the blonde started talking in very fluent Russian.

"Ok! Then, you shall be needing mystical dresses step up here, ill get your sizes."

The lady measured Ginny first, and then Hermione in just about everywhere you could possibly get a measure from.

Then the Lady went into the back and took Hermione with her this time.

Hermione was chatting nicely with the woman as Ginny was browsing, deciding on some patterns or types that she might like.

Hermione then came out and stood on the small stool in front of huge mirrors.

She was wearing a dress with a long train, it was a bright green and it was sleeveless.

"What do you think about this one Gin?"

Ginny could tell by the way she asked, that it was not one of her favorite, so Ginny helped her out.

"Ahh, I dunno mione, its not a great color on you."

"I think your right…"

"Melanie, I think ill try something else."

"Alright Hermione, I have just then thing."

Hermione went into the back room once again and came out.

"Wow Mione, you look…you look stunning, this is the dress, definitely."

The dress she had on looked as if the velvet straps would slip from her shoulders.

It was a deep sapphire silk that started lighter at her bust and get deeper as it trained down her body.

It was formed perfectly to her slim figure and accentuated her curves nicely.

"Ok, Melanie, ill take this one."

Then it was Ginny's turn, at first, she tried on a light yellow dress, almost exactly like Hermione's, but it didn't suit her.

She needed something more mystic, enchanting.

Next, she tried on the light green dress Hermione had on earlier.

"To tell you the truth Mione, I don't believe this dress would look good an anyone, you think?"

Ginny went into the back once again and when she was trying on another, none other than Pansy Parkinson walked in the store, her nose held high and her money bag clinking snootily.

"Madame Revvelerinte!" I need a dress and I need one for tomorrow night, help me."

Pansy was more like ordering the lady than asking.

It seemed Pansy was a good customer, but you could also tell that Madame Revvelerinte disliked pansy and her bossy attitude very much, and resented giving her business.

"Es Miz Panzey, vut, ve aledy av tvo laydeez needed vor azziztenz, zo ul vil av to vait."

Pansy was in a big huff, but sat in one of the big comfy chairs and snatched a magazine from the side table.

Just then, Ginny walked out in a velvet deep, green dress that was long sleeved. They were slit to the elbow and the huge bell sleeves hung low past her stomach. There was a ring of gold embroidery that closed the slit onto her upper arm.

It had a modest, but semi-scooped neckline that was embroidered and soft.

She looked like a beautiful fairy. **(A/N Her dress looked like a lot of Arwen's dresses form Lord of the Rings.)**

"What the bloody hells are you doing here?"

Pansy had just now noticed why she had been asked to wait, for a blood traitor, and a mudblood.

"AND WEARING MY DRESS!"

Pansy practically screeched at Ginny and the Melanie.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Parkinson, but you have never tried on this dress, I just now measured it to fit Ginny's exact body type and made it in the back."

"But its MINE! I want it and I am willing to pay for it… She cant even afford to eat..."

Ginny was not only offended that her favorite dress that she was about to buy, was not only liked by Pansy, but Pansy wanted to rip it off her body, then she insulted her family.

Hermione could tell Ginny was getting very angry and shut her eyes in an almost cringing face.

"Oh no…"

Ginny arched an eyebrow in an almost amused way to Pansy and then brought her fist back.

Then slammed it into pansy's face.

"No one insults me, or my family."

Pansy was on the floor crying and her eye was blue and her nose was bleeding.

"Ooh! I just hate you, you damned Weasley brat!"

Melanie had already magically taken the dress off Ginny and put it on a bag and rang it up.

"Aw, Aw my goodness."

Ginny looked as if she would cry.

"I'm so sorry pansy! I don't know what its like to have more STD's than friends."

With that Ginny walked pleasantly out of the store with her purchase after kindly thanking the manager and assistant for their services.

Hermione was still standing at the front counter, with her eyebrows raised and her mouth in a small 'O' shape.

Then she whistled a bit and thanked Madame Revvelerinte and Melanie and went to go catch up with Ginny, but not before Pansy turned to her too.

"You stupid Mudblood, I will tell the entire school about you and Malfoy if you don't do as I say."

Hermione was almost to the door, when she stopped, turned around with a maniac grin on her face and punched Pansy in her face again. This time it hit the other eye which immediately turned blue, and her nose started to bleed again.

She too turned to walk out the door again, but not before getting her word into Pansy.

"Oh and Pansy, Ginny's dress would have made you look fat."


	2. Too late for Harry

Ch. 2-

Ginny and Hermione walked back through Hogwarts castle to their common room with their dresses.

"Pansy needs some serious mental help…"

"Yeah, maybe a nose job too…"

Both girls giggled relentlessly as they walked through the Portrait and joined Harry and Ron.

"So girl, you got your dresses?"

"Yes we did, Harry! Ginny looks AMAZING in her dress!" Hermione gushed.

"O shut up Hermione, you looked way better in yours"

But Ginny was still smiling from Hermione's compliment.

They both ran up to their dormitories to show their friends.

"So Ron, you still taking Lavendar Brown?"

Harry was surprised Ron plucked up the courage and asked her.

"Yeah mate, I was surprised she said yes, but we seem to be getting along…err…well."

Ron was smiling sheepishly and a deep crimson blush was creeping up his neck onto his face.

Harry decided not to ask, and promised himself he would find out Ron secret later.

Ron quickly changed the subject, thankful that Harry hadn't caught on.

"Who are you taking?"

"I don't know yet, I know its tomorrow, but I really wanted to ask Ginny."

It was Harry's turn to blush and Ron smiled at him.

Just then Hermione came bounding down the steps with a giant smile on her face.

"Did you ask someone yet Harry? You're a little behind, wouldn't you think?"

"No, not everyone can be so lucky as to have the prince of Slytherin be their dates; I don't even know how you let Dumbledore make you go with that stupid ferret."

"Harry, Ron I need to tell you---"

She paused and looked from Ron to Harry again.

"Hang on, you are going to ask Ginny?"

"Yeah, I mean you don't think she would say no do you?"

"Yes I do."

"Hermione! That's not nice at all, I know Ginny likes Harry."

"That's not what I meant Ron, Harry, she has already been asked."

"She has? But she hasn't mentioned anything yet."

"Yes, well she doesn't want anyone to know yet."

"Oh…are you sure, because if your not…"

"I'm positive Harry, I'm sorry, you should've asked her sooner, I mean look at Ginny, she's beautiful, and everyone adores her, she was asked the day we found out about the Ball."

"Damn."

Ginny came down the steps in only a towel and soaking wet hair.

"HERMIONE!"

Ginny looked pissed.

"What's wrong Gin?"

"Your damn cat decided to take a little shower with me and claw my legs to death when he realized that he was GETTING WET!"

Hermione winced and looked at Ginny's legs that were scratched a bleeding.

"Will you just get him so I can shower and not stand around looking like bloody Pansy Parkinson!'

With that the two girls busted out in a huge fit of laughs and giggles.

Ron and Harry were utterly confused.

Ron was more suspicious.

"Bloody Pansy Parkinson?"

"Yes, Ron, she well… she was being annoying."

"Oh Ginny, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I just punched her a little bit…"

Ron and Harry were looking at her with amusement and doubt.

"HERMIONE PUNCHED HER TOO!"

Now everyone was looking at her.

"No way, that's brilliant."

"Yeah, well anyway, who are you two taking?"

"Oh, uhh I'm taking Lavendar Brown, and err… Harry is---"

"IM taking…err…no body, I didn't want to be tied down to dancing with only one girl, so yeah…"

"Oh, ok, well I am going to go to bed."

"Night Gin."

"Night"

"Ill be up in a while Gin."

With the goodbyes said, Ginny went up to her dormitory and went to sleep.

Tomorrow would be the Ball, and Ginny was ready to shock everyone.


	3. Getting Ready

Ch.3-

Ginny woke up feeling immediately refreshed.

The ball was today!

Classes were cancelled and the boys all went down to breakfast, and the girls stayed in, in hopes that missing a meal might make their dresses fit better, and that they looked flawless.

Harry was groggy and tired, considering he had stayed awake after a dream in which Ginny shouted at him about asking her to the dance sooner, because she was going to confess her undying love for him.

But then she turned into Snape and hexed him, so he was very scatter-brained and annoyed.

"Hey Ron, have you seen Hermione, I need a potion for my headache, bad."

"Nah, sorry mate, she is probably staying in her dormitory to get ready for the ball."

Just then, Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat in between Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, you're the only girl at breakfast, all the others are getting ready for the ball later."

Hermione glanced around at the other tables and blushed slightly at everyone shooting curious glances at her.

Then she recovered.

"Well, truthfully… I don't really care how I look tonight…"

Ron was less than convinced.

"Yeah sure, you totally forgot it was this morning and woke up early, and then read."

"Fine, I admit, that it might have slipped my mind, but I mean, I have to eat something don't I?"

A moment later, Ginny walked into the Great hall as well.

She sat in between Harry and Hemrione.

"I'm so exhausted, and all the girls are making a bloody racket in the common room running around and such, you'd think they had sprouted extra heads."

Hermione agreed.

"Yeah, I think Lavender was up at four this morning setting out her things to get ready for today."

Harry smirked at Ron's date, and then caught himself after realizing; he didn't even have a date to make fun of.

"Yah, so Ginny, why aren't you getting ready like everyone else?"

Hermione threw Harry an irritated look.

"I mean- why aren't you getting ready like-most girls?"

"Oh, I think everyone is being ridiculous about this ball thing, its not like skipping meals and immediately clogging your pores with makeup when you wake up is going to make you better looking by eight o'clock tonight."

Everyone seemed to consider this and nodded in fair agreement.

"Alright, I'm full, so I'm gonna go."

"Aw Hermione, you aren't turning into Lav-Lav and trying to pee, spit, and puke to make yourself thinner by tonight are you?"

Ginny smiled sweetly and Ron glared as Harry chuckled.

"No, I'm going to go to the library, and if I feel the need to er... pee, spit and puke, I think I can do it away from that blasted girl screeching common room."

Hermione left, and Ginny played with her eggs, and watched the sky shining through the roof of the Great Hall.

"Hey, er… Ginny?"

"Yes?"

She was still focused on her own mind to realize that Harry was speaking to her.

"Wha- OH! Yes, what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering who you are going to the ball with?"

"Oh."

Ginny giggled and Harry could have sworn she glanced at the Slytherin table before continuing on.

"I want it to be a surprise, I definitely think it will erm…"

She looked away.

_Ok, she definitely glanced at the Slytherin table this time, im almost positive. _Harry thought.

She continued after cleaning her throat, "shock everyone."

"Oh, I see, ok well your going to save a dance for your favorite brother's best mate right?"

Harry flashed her his winning smile.

She grinned, "of course ill save a dance for Hermione!"

His smile disappeared, but re-registered after he realized that she was joking.

"Ha-Ha Ginny."

"Oh you thought I was joking?"

Ginny playfully looked innocent, but has deep amusement in her eyes.

"Ill see you tonight Harry."

With that, Ginny gracefully stood up, and with all guy's eyes still on her, she ballet pranced and stretched her arms out beside her before doing a small twirl out of the Great hall smiling and giggling as she went.

Before she completely exited, Harry saw Ginny wink at McLaggen.

_McLaggen?_ Harry thought _is she out of her fucking mind?_

On the way out, Blaise Zambini caught her figure out of the corner of his eye and chuckled to himself, "That girl is way too comfortable with herself for her own good."

Malfoy was watching the redhead beauty as well and nodded in agreement.

"So mate, I hear your taking a mystery girl, no one seems to know who it is, wanna fill me in?"

Blaise barely blushed but recovered by turning to fill himself some pumpkin juice on the side away from Draco.

"It's a surprise mate," Blaise downed his pumpkin juice in one gulp and stood, "So you're just going to have to wait until tonight."

He too smiled widely and walked out of the Great Hall, but Draco noticed that as he walked it turned into a strut and he winked at Millicent Bullstrode before exiting the ending row of tables.

Draco cocked his head to one side, _Millicent Bullstrode? Blaise are you out of your goddamned mind?_

Back in the common room, Ginny was trying to weave her way to the dormitories, but only arrived after girls had burned her with waving miscellaneous hair curlers at her face, and a long line of lipstick was across the whole back of her robes, as well as glitter in her hair.

She got to her bedroom finally and lay down but immediately regretted it when she realized that she was on top of her dress.

She winced as she tried to lift herself easily away from her dress; careful not to smudge the god knows what from her robes more onto her dress.

But, as she turned to look at it, the dress was undoubtfully ruined.

She tried to use the cleaning spell and muttered it over and over again, but it seemed that the makeup was permanently stuck to her dress.

Just then, Lavender and Parvati walked in and were chatting animatedly.

"Yah, so I've put this permanent sticking charm on the makeup im wearing today and it wont wear off for twenty-four hours, so I put it on this morning, so it would wear off by tomorrow morning see?"

She held up a putrid shade of pink that clashed horribly with her too-tanned skin.

Lavender cooed at the lipstick and smirked, "Wouldn't that stink if you smudged it now? You would have it on your face for twenty-four hours."

It didn't take Ginny long to put two, and two together.

One being that the lipstick that was all over her dress was in fact the long lasting pink, and two that she had just now smudged it meaning it could not come off until after breakfast tomorrow morning, leaving the conclusion that the dress was useless until then.

She let out a cry of frustration as Hermione walked through the door to her dormitory and walked smiling over to her bead.

She looked down at the dress and then to Ginny and stopped smiling immediately, she knew that Ginny would fix it if it were in fact, fixable, but seeing as Ginny was almost in tears, she realized that this must be permanent.

Before Ginny could utter a single, teary word, Hermione held up her hand.

"I have an idea."

"Wha- What is it?"

"Take the sheets off the bed, oh and ill get mine, meet me back here with scissors and gold thread."

"Ginny, where am I going to get scissors and gold thread?"

"Ask Felix."

Hermione made a confused face and then remembered how Harry gave her the Felix bottle to have a good day of luck.

She quickly rummaged through Hermione's trunk and took a few drops.

Immediately she felt wired, energetic, and knew that the new dress she was going to have would be better than the one she had paid for.

But, as quickly as Hermione left, Luna entered.

"Hey Ginny, do you need these?"

Luna was holding a big thimble and gold threat and scissors, she handed them to Ginny and she inspected them.

They had her name embossed on the edge and smiled grandly.

"Thanks Luna thanks a lot."

Hermione walked in right as Luna walked out again, it was like these kids were tag teaming.

She has crisp white sheets in her hands and commanded Ginny to undress to her knickers.

Miraculously Lavender and Parvati immediately remembered they still needed to apply their fake eyelashes and dashed out of the common room at top speed.

Hermione and Ginny were all alone and Ginny was standing almost naked looking at Hermione, thinking.

Hermione spread the sheet out onto the floor and measured Ginny's waist, bust and butt.

Then she spread three more sheets out and placed them perfectly so that they formed a geometric square shape.

Then she sewed with the gilded thread and magically formed the sheets together, so there was no crease.

The she folded the gigantic sheet in half with Ginny's help and then cut a cone shape in the very middle of the folded side.

Then she threw the sheet over Ginny's head.

So far, so good.

The dress was very unfinished but it had a plunging neckline and flowed gracefully to the floor.

Hermione took the scissors and held out the end of the sheet closest to Ginny's right side and cut a vertical slit up her side and in between her arm and the side of her chest.

She followed suit on the other side, and magically sewed the sleeve tight on her upper arm, and then let it have more material as it went down to her hand, giving the sleeve a bell-shaped look.

She did the same on the other side, the sleeves looked good and fitted, and the bottom part of the dress was a little awkward, but nothing Hermione couldn't fix.

She sewed the sides up loosely and then fitted it beginning right below her bust, so it was almost shelf-like and it had a flattering empire waist that was good with Ginny's petite figure.

Then she stood back.

"Hey Ginny, it looks great, but I could use some thick colored ribbon or something for your waist and the sleeves."

Ginny sat and thought out loud, I need some thick ribbon, preferably light pink."

Just then, Luna came into the room again and nodded at them, "Great dress Ginny, but I found this stuff and it looks as if you might want it for your dress."

Ginny smiled widely and Hermione smirked, _this Felix guy was amazing._

The ribbon was very large and Hermione wrapped it around Ginny's waist in the front first and then, because it was so long, wrapped it to the front again and then crisscrossed it between her bust and to the back again.

It was the perfect fit. She tied it and then made the seams disappear with her wand.

It was beautiful, but Ginny told Hermione to use the rest of the ribbon somewhere, because Felix thought it would b a good idea.

It was.

Hermione magically sewed the ribbon to edge the way around the end of her bell like sleeves and then around the upper part of her arm, securing her biceps tightly on both sides.

Then edged the ribbon around the very bottom of Ginny's white dress.

She stood back and smiled.

"Ginny, you look like a goddess."

Ginny smiled and then turned to the mirror.

She gasped slightly at the beauty of the dress and the irony that she slept on this dress last night.

She really did look stunning.

Hermione walked out for a split second and then returned carrying her dress and slipped it on as well.

It was the same beautiful dress as before, the silk thick straps almost slipping from her shoulders and the deep sapphire color lighter at her bust and got deeper as it flowed to the floor.

(A/N: think of the yellow dress that Scarlett Johanson wore, except, slightly more modest in the bust area.)

They both opened their trucks and got out the non-permanent makeup and applied little but enough that was necessary.

Hermione used black eyeliner and deep dark mascara to make her lashes fuller and then she used a small amount of blush and was finished, all that needed accentuating was her eyes.

Ginny used a small amount all over her face, but her nice tan and already rosy cheeks from nervousness were helpful.

She chose pink tinges and her eyes were shimmery with light gold and it made her deep chocolate eyes look almost melted.

With a stroke of brown mascara on each eye, she was ready.

They both laughed as they put on their shoes, Hermione's silver and strappy, and Ginny wore simple gold heels.

"Wow, Hermione, its already 7 o'clock. I told B- I mean, my date, that I would meet him earlier."

"Ok, Ginny, you look beautiful, im gonna meet Draco at the entrance hall at 7:45, so ill see you in a bit ok?"

"Thanks a million Hermione, for everything, I would be nowhere without your thinking, and I love my dress, ill get you new sheets."

"Don't worry about it Ginny."

With that Ginny swept from the room with grace and walked out of the portrait and into a crowd of lavish dressed people.

Tonight was going to go perfect, she would have fun and dance until it was time to go to sleep.


	4. Come Around

Ch. 4-

Ginny walked around the corner and down the steps leading to the Great Hall, where she was to wait for her mystery date.

Her palms were sweating but as she ascended the stairs, all eyes were focused on her, and many guys were smacked on the head by their dates for staring unnecessarily long at Ginny Weasley.

Her date was no where in sight, but she caught a glimpse of Hermione and Draco a moment later and wandered over to them.

Something about Draco was different tonight; he was taller, softer, and seemed gentler.

He left a hand draped casually but protectively around Hermione's petite waist and she would turn to him and put a hand on his abs if they laughed at someone.

Their characters so different, but matching so perfectly.

"Hey Ginny!"

Hermione smiled and Draco looked at her with lovey dovey eyes that gushed corniness, but Ginny loved it for some reason.

"Hey Hermione! Draco."

"Hey Ginny, you look gorgeous."

Draco Malfoy actually SMILED at her, and looked her up and down and then COMPLIMENTED her!

She was dreaming.

Hermione simply beamed at him and he asked her to dance.

"Oh I'd love to, but err…" Hermione looked at Ginny, "Where's your date Gin?"

"Oh, I don't know, but it's alright I was going to have a seat anyways, take off the blasted heels."

Hermione laughed and said, "Ginny, you've been wearing them for ten minutes!"

Ginny just smirked and shrugged before floating over to a white linen table clothed seat and slumped into it before bending down to unbuckle the clasp on her stilettos.

Then someone interrupted the song and tapped the microphone firmly to gain the attention of the room.

"Err… Hi, I'm Blaise Zambini, and I bet my date is wondering where the heck I am right now, but I am here to sing a song for her."

He paused and smiled to himself.

"The first time I met her, this song captured my thoughts exactly, and I may not be much of a singer, but it's from me to her, Ginny- I love you, here it is."

Many people turned to her and gasped, but Ginny wasn't turning red at all. Nor was she looking sheepish or embarrassed.

She smiled as she stood in her bare feet and flaunted herself to the middle of the dance floor.

She really was too popular and self confident for her own good, she didn't care if it was embarrassing or weird, or if people were staring.

She was Ginny Weasley, and she does whatever the hell she wants.

The music started and Blaise grinned at her.

_God he's gorgeous_, she thought.

_God she's gorgeous_, every guy in the room thought as a Greek goddess stood in the middle of the floor, looking at a man and wiggling her toes in excitement and anticipation.

And it started.

**Sky fell down upon us and-**

**Stole away my oxygen**

**And left me standing breathless there with you…**

**The ocean wrapped around the sun**

**The smell of June**

**The taste of your tongue**

**Was all I ever needed…**

A music interlude came on and she had started to smile as she remembered meeting him.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ginny was letting the cold but refreshing wind ripple through her hair as she soared higher and higher on her broom._

_All of the troubles behind her, she chased after the air and cut through the coldness of November skillfully, unknowing that she has a viewer. _

_When she got high enough she stretched her hand out on both sides of her, palms up and she yelled out loud with glee and flew around an invisible corner and headed to the other side of the pitch._

_Her red and gold scarf had unraveled from around her neck and flew out behind her, she was enjoying the day too much to notice._

_Then off in the distance she heard a call._

"_Hey! Weasley!"_

_She turned and looked down to see a very handsome boy with dark brown hair and a delightful golden tan holding her scarf in his hands and smiling at her with his even white teeth. _

_She flew down by him and sat sideways on her broom and floated in front of him, smiling and kickig her feet back and forth. _

"_Hello."_

_The boy must have been surprised because he just turned a delicate tinge of pink and mumbled, "You er, dropped your scarf."_

_She giggled in a sophisticated way and took it form his out-stretched hands._

"_Either your very shy, or…"_

_She paused and lost her train of thought as his eyes pierced hers._

"_No…"_

_She faltered._

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_I'm not shy; you just are much more beautiful than I remembered."_

"_Thank you; I'm Ginny, by the way."_

_He smiled at her gesture but took her hand and countered._

"_I know who you are Ginny, but I'm Blaise."_

"_Oh, well, hello Blaise, thanks for getting my scarf for me."_

"_No problem, I… err… can I keep you company?"_

_Ginny stared at him…"Sure you can."_

_But neither she nor he moved, maybe neither even breathed._

_Then she turned away and then smiled at him as she looked back, and dismounted her broom._

_He grinned at her and said, "Actually, just knock me down if you ever want to hang out alright, ill be around somewhere, I promise."_

_He smiled, and she replied" Oh, I will if I ever want to chat or something."_

_With that he started off through the pitch with his silver and green scarf blowing behind him. _

_She started at a run and gained speed._

_Then knocked him clear on his face as she straddled him in the middle of the freezing pitch and he turned._

"_You know, the term 'knock me down' is a little different than this."_

_She smirked._

"_What's the fun in that?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

He had walked off the stage and grabbed her hand and pulled her up on stage with him as he lead the song into its next chorus.

**And I- I want to be clear.**

**I needed you here…**

**And I've waited you out…**

Harry watched form his place in the corner, sulking.

A pretty blonde girl with grayish eyes and a perfect white smile came up t him, and asked him to dance.

He said yes.

**But you-**

**You don't have a clue**

**And I'd drive right through**

**Oh to find you anyway yeah!**

She turned to see people dancing and staring at them smiling.

**Sky fell down upon us and-**

**Stole away my oxygen**

**And left me standing breathless there with you…**

**The ocean wrapped around the sun**

**The smell of June**

**The taste of your tongue**

**Was all I ever needed…**

The final notes played and the band was striking the extra high and low cords to recognize the end of the song as Blaise sang to his girl.

**But you- **

**you keep on waiting **

**for the sun to come around**

**And you, **

**you keep on waiting**

**for something better-**

**Better off to come around…**

Everyone clapped and wolf whistled and Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor to a fast dancing paced song from the weird sisters.

Then Blaise grabbed her by the waist and dipped her low before bringing her up to meet him in a kiss.

Draco chuckled to himself and called from over Hermione's shoulder, "Nice mystery date you got there Blaise."

Blaise only smiled and laughed.

Ginny turned and winked, "You bet."

Fin


End file.
